


Under Icy Waters

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Drowning, Good!Wesker, Hypothermia, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Rescue, Temporary Character Death, Whump, cardiac arrest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: He could heal from anything. Gunshot wounds, missiles fired to his face, stab wounds, burns, Chris could list so much.He was essentially a god.But even gods can be taken down from their thrones.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Under Icy Waters

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a dear friend and I've modified a lot more since I last gave it to said friend. I'm planning on giving this to my dear friend and I really do hope she enjoys it. 
> 
> We all know that Wesker can heal from anything but I've toyed with the idea that perhaps there's some injuries he can't heal from and it doesn't have to be an engineered poison, or an antidote, or anything complicated. 
> 
> This is the fic based on that one simple idea.  
> Also in this fic, Wesker joins Chris and helps him fight against bio-terrorism.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it. I tried to be as medically accurate as possible here in this one but I may not have checked all the dots.

It was supposed to be an easy retrieval mission nothing more. All they had to do was to retrieve a canister that contained the deadly virus that had been ravaging the world recently from the organization’s base in the northern edge of Alaska.

Get in, get out. Simple as that.

But he should have known that their lives were never going to be easy, not as they still lived and breathed.

He swore as the missions continued, they just kept getting even crazier and more dangerous. Such as the gigantic aquatic B.O.W. they ran across developed by the organization they were fighting against to act as a guard dog to the base.

How something that huge remained undetected in the deep icy waters of the region he would never know.

They had barely managed to escape from the base just as the B.O.W.’s tentacles rose from the water and slammed onto the building destroying it and sending it sinking into the watery depths below. Unfortunately for them, the earth-shattering blow had also broke the edge of the cliff that it had been on. The very same cliff that they were still on.

“Chris!” His partner whom was way ahead of him screamed.

He tried to pick up speed, force his legs to run faster but the cliff was breaking apart too fast. He kept running still until the ground beneath his feet fell taking him down with it.

“Christopher!”

In a flash of blinding speed, Wesker was in front of him and grabs a hold of him, before then leaping from one boulder to the next with his enhanced speed until they finally landed safely at the bottom of the cliff on the rocky shores away from the collapsing boulders. 

Setting him back down on his feet, his partner then starts looking him over frantically for any injuries, “Are you alright?” The blonde asks. If the shades he wore hadn’t been hiding his eyes, he would have seen the great panic and terror in those red pools.

“Yes Wesker, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He reassures the blonde. “But we have to deal with that thing! We can’t let that B.O.W. escape into the open waters!” It would spell disaster if it did.

Thunderous roars echoed from the sea catching their attention. Turning their eyes over to the cold waters, they see the huge B.O.W. thrashing about with its tentacles flaying around in the air and its numerous large eyes now upon them. Its gaze would have penetrated deep into the hearts of normal folks and terrorized them with astounding fear.

But he and Wesker were far from normal. They’ve been through it all. Venturing into the Spencer mansion filled with the undead and horrid creatures, Wesker sacrificing himself to save him from a Tyrant, Wesker returning to life and explaining to him how he came back, Wesker sharing with him that Umbrella forced his hand to bring them all into the mansion lest they send in the U.S.S. to kill them all in secret as well as telling him of the company’s goals.

It was why he, Jill and Barry formed the B.S.A.A. with Wesker as its secret founder. No one else knew of Wesker’s existence lest he would have to explain to the public why a B.O.W. is in charge of one of the top anti-bioterrorism organizations.

Although he did wish that Wesker could join him by his side without all the secrecy but the blonde had been adamant on him working from behind the scenes.

_“The public won’t trust you and the organization if they know a B.O.W. is responsible for creating the B.S.A.A. The B.S.A.A. needs a face it can trust and it’s you, Chris.”_

_“And what about you? You’ve done so much for me, for Jill and Barry. You saved our lives, you tried to save the lives of our teammates. You deserve the credit too.”_

_“I do not need to be credited. I will simply work to protect the organization from the shadows and become the boogeyman that even the monsters are terrified of.”_

He came to accept that was their fate. But so long as they were together, they could take anything on. His former Captain, his partner, and now his lover standing there by his side in his shadows to combat the monsters that come out of the woodwork.

This was just another monster in their endless battle. Nothing more.

“Aim for its eyes, Chris!” Wesker orders him, taking his gun out and firing at the tentacles that came straight for them. The creature screeched in pain, its attack stalled by the bullets as Wesker leaped aside to the left and start pumping its flank full of bullets.

He starts running to the right firing his rifle and destroying its eyes making the horrid beast screech even louder.

It was a long and arduous battle, with the B.O.W. slipping underneath the waters and attempting to attack them out of the blue, but they defeated it. Or so they thought.

Neither he nor Wesker saw the small tentacle reaching out from the waters and wrapping around Wesker’s leg until it was too late.

“Wesker! LOOK OUT!” But the warning came too late.

With a powerful pull, he could only watch as Wesker was yanked deep into the icy depths to join the dying beast to its watery grave.

“NO!” He screams, reaching his hand out to the blonde-haired man to grab him before the B.O.W. could take him but it was too late. His partner was gone. Taken away from him once again. His heart started hammering inside his chest as fear gripped him, recalling how he had nearly lost Wesker and lost Piers back then in that oil rig where the three of them fought Radames’s creation.

Piers.

How could he forget the brave young soldier who gave his life for him and Wesker?

He would never forgive himself for failing Piers but he knew that Wesker took the young man’s death harder than anyone else and he knew why.

The blonde had been granted with enhanced abilities that humans only dreamed of in fiction yet he couldn’t even save one soldier. In fact, it had to be Piers who sacrificed himself for two men past their prime age.

And now, he was going to lose his partner. He was going to fail him too. 

Suddenly, the piece in his ear came to life and he heard Jill yell in his ear. “Chris! What’s going on? We lost connection for a bit there!”

“Noven had been keeping a B.O.W. in the waters near the base and it destroyed the whole place and the cliff!”

“A B.O.W.? But how? We found no trace of such a thing!”

“I don’t know how it managed to hide from our tech but we managed to kill it! But it… it took Wesker down with it into the waters!”

“What!?”

“I’m going after him!”

“No! Stop, don’t!”

“But he’ll die if I don’t!”

“And you’ll die with him if you do! Be smart, Chris! No human can survive swimming in those icy cold waters. You’ll die before you even reach him!” Jill shouts.

“The GPS tracker on your uniforms can pinpoint where you both are for me to send the medical and recovery teams! Just wait and don’t do anything reckless!” She orders him before his earpiece then went quiet again.

He had never been so tempted to just take the plunge into the waters and get Wesker back, cold waters be damned, but he knew that Jill was right. He wouldn’t be able to help Wesker if he froze to death or drowned or both in a vain attempt to get to him.

He was after all a human, not Superman.

Still, he hated it.

He hated feeling helpless again, unable to save those he cared about.

He had lost his men. He had lost Piers. And now he was going to lose the man he loved.

* * *

It felt like an eternity when the recovery and medical teams arrived, and it felt even longer as they attempted to find Wesker.

Steering past large and small icebergs in their boats, they followed the GPS tracker with bated breath. Even when they reached the location where Wesker was supposed to be, they couldn’t see him past the thick icebergs.

Seeing only the dark watery depths and ice as far as he could see instead of Wesker only spiked his fear even more. Never was he tempted to just dive in right now and retrieve Wesker himself.

The man had been under the water for too long. Even a superhuman like Wesker won’t be able to heal from water in his lungs.

God, he couldn’t just picture Wesker sinking further into the darkness below, just a body to never be found ever again.

And then, just as all seemed lost, he heard a cry.

He watches as a few members of the recovery team on the same boat he was on fish Wesker out and pull him into the boat. Immediately, the medical team leaps in, taking over from there and attempt to save Wesker’s life.

“No pulse and he’s not breathing!” He hears one of the medics yell out as he watches the same medic cut open Wesker’s uniform with a pair of shears he took from the bag, exposing the lifeless man’s broad chest.

“Intubate him now and get the defibrillator!” The same medic orders the others, placing his hands over the center of Wesker’s chest and starts pumping his lover’s chest.

All he could do was sit there and watch as another medic intubates Wesker as the third medic moves in, with the first medic pulling back, and pastes the AED pads right below the blonde’s right clavicle and over the man’s left ribs then turning on the AED, letting the first medic work on reviving the blonde once more.

The loud screech of the flat-line pierced his ears and all he could do was sit there with a sinking heart while the medical team tries to save Wesker. 

He felt like he was back in his rookie years all over again. Helpless, out of his depth, needing his Captain to help him once more.

But said Captain (or in this case, former Captain) was now laying on his back looking like Death had already claimed him. Bone white skin and blue lips, shades now gone revealing only eyes closed to the world shutting away those red orbs he adored.

He had never wanted to go over to Wesker’s side right now and shake him awake but he knew that his attempts wouldn’t work. It was for the best to let the medical team work on Wesker and he could only hope that their vast knowledge would be able to save the man’s life.

“Take us back to air transport! We need to get him to the closest medical center!” One of the medics orders the recovery team.

They did so, speeding through the icebergs as they still worked on Wesker.

“Ventricular fibrillation! Charge to 150V!” He heard over the loud screeches and alarms.

“Clear!”

A whine. A shock. He watches as Wesker shook from the electricity that was blasted into his heart, his chest arching slightly and falling back onto the floor of the boat.

“No response! Continuing compressions!”

Another round watching Wesker’s ribs give in and hearing ribs cracking from the brute force of the medic’s hands as the medic tries to get Wesker’s heart to respond, watching as Wesker’s chest rose and fell as air was pumped into those water-filled lungs, watching as his whole frame shake again from the charge of electricity ramming into his heart only for the whole cycle to repeat.

 _Wesker please. Please goddamn it. Please stay with me!_ He pleads to the man silently, hoping that Wesker would hear his silent pleas.

Nothing.

Not even a twitch of those pale fingers.

His whole world was breaking apart at the seams.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

The world just seemed to spin so fast on its axis. He only vividly remembered being on the boat as they headed for the air transport watching the medics attempt to revive Wesker.

Next thing he knew, he was standing in the hallway outside the intensive care unit where Wesker was in right now in a medical center that works with the North American B.S.A.A. branch, watching the still lifeless man that was now covered in tubes and wires through the window.

It had been a frenzy as the medical staff continued to try to resuscitate Wesker and it had felt like his heart was slowly being torn out of his chest the longer he saw that there was no electrical activity on the heart monitor.

“Excuse me, Captain Redfield.” He heard. Turning on his heel, he was greeted by the physician that had been attempting to save Wesker.

“How is he?” He asks softly, bracing himself for the grave news.

“As of now, we cannot say for certain. We did run a few tests and there is a potential he could be revived. Right now, we’re attempting to get his heart started again by rewarming and re-oxygenating his blood before then pumping it back into his heart and body to see if there would be a response once he’s back at normal body temperature. If you would like to, you could see him for now.”

“I would like that very much.”

Leading him in, he didn’t even notice when the physician excused himself and shut the door behind him, his gaze fixated on the man on the bed. Walking over to the bed where Wesker laid on, he felt the onset of tears in his eyes as he stares at the tubes that were plugged into Wesker’s heart allowing warm, oxygenated blood to flow into him, tubes that ran from the IV bags into his wrist and a ventilating tube shoved down his throat giving the blonde much needed warm, humidified oxygen.

Just more countless wires and tubes snaking and winding in and out of his body to machines that were keeping Wesker alive giving the man the appearance of looking more robotic than human.

And yet, the flat-line still ran silently across the heart monitor.

Reaching out, he plays with a strand of the prone man’s hair that fell over the pale forehead before he lowered his hand to cup Wesker’s cheek. He shivered from how cold blonde was, almost akin to ice.

Wesker just looked so weak and fragile, his hair down instead of slicked back with ice having formed on the ends of his golden locks, and lips still a cool blue making him wonder if Wesker would truly could come back.

He held out hope that he would. He wouldn’t know what to do if he lost him again this time for good.

Hours ticked by and eventually, Wesker’s body started to respond. The moment he saw the faint, non-rhythmic activity on the heart monitor, he immediately slammed on the call button alerting the staff.

Two shocks later, Wesker’s heart had started beating steadily once more and his own frantic heart joined in beating at a steady and relaxed pace.

The medical staff ran more tests to check for any damage to the brain and thankfully found none making him breathe out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. 

Now sitting by the side of the bed, Chris watches Wesker sleep, the tubes that had been inserted into his heart now gone, the wounds stitched shut.

He had his concerns when the stitched wounds wouldn’t heal as quickly as it did before but was calmed down when the physician explained that the virus had simply become dormant due to the cold waters and would become active after a bit of time.

So long as Wesker was breathing, he could play the waiting game.

Leaning over, he presses his hand over Wesker’s heart, comforted to feel the organ beating once again against his palm. Getting up, he bends down to place a soft kiss on Wesker’s forehead then presses his forehead against the cool forehead of the man he loved.

“I’ll be waiting for you to wake up, Albert.” He says with a soft smile as tears threatened to break out.

Fate this time hadn’t taken Wesker away from him and he was grateful for that.


End file.
